moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valiance
The ancient ancestral sword of House Vallian, Valiance ''was allegedly forged nearly three thousand years ago at the end of the legendary Troll Wars. By commonly held myth, the founder of the Vallian family- Karl the Valiant- saved the life of a powerful Elven swordsmith who forged the blade for him in gratitude. It is supposedly interwoven deeply with powerful magic, though the nature of its enchantment is unknown to all except the given wielder of the blade. None have ever disclosed it to outsiders. Appearance ''Valiance ''is a longsword, intended to be wielded comfortably by an armored man with two hands. The blade is precisely thirty-nine inches long with a gentle distal taper bringing it to a fair point, though not as fine as some other, more thrust-oriented blades. Three fullers run down the flat of the blade, with the outer two terminating at roughly two thirds of the length of the central fuller. This combined with the gentle distal taper allow for the sword to remain wonderfully agile and responsive in the hand, despite its width- which above the guard is almost equal to a man's palm. The hilt fittings of ''Valiance have been changed and remade over the millennia, as wood and leather often will have to be given exposure to moisture and time. Despite this, the pommel and guard- made of presumably the same material as the blade- have remained strong and without need of replacement. The guard itself has a gentle S-curvature with barely noticeable fishtailing to either end. The pommel is a stout, scalloped scent-stopper. Its current grip is comprised of treated oak slats, wrapped by rich, red-dyed leather. It is capped at the top and bottom by braided gold strands forming collars. Abilities All capabilities of Valiance beyond its use as a well-made longsword are purely speculative, as no wielder of the blade has ever disclosed the specific nature of its magical capabilities. In the simple practical department, the sword is certainly very nice. Highly practical and eminently precise in design, the blade is responsive in the hand without being too light, flexible without being infirm, and sharp without being brittle. By all categories through which a sword might be judged, Valiance is certainly a fine specimen. To speak of its unconfirmed magical nature is largely to speak of hearsay and rumors. Mages who have come in close proximity to the blade have, indeed, been able to verify that the weapon is powerfully enchanted in some fashion; though as none have ever been permitted to hold the weapon or closely inspect it, nothing more can be confirmed. Rumor exists among the people of Vallenhall that Valiance is not simply enchanted, but plays host to the souls of its previous wielders, much in the fashion of a vampiric runeblade though inverted, with the blade housing the willing spirits of its prior owners rather than the unwilling energy of its victims. Such claims have never been confirmed in any fashion, though they would certainly explain the non-specific yet powerful nature of Valiance's enchantment, as well as why the family are so keen to keep it away from prying eyes. Category:Items